


release

by aelins



Category: Serpent & Dove Series - Shelby Mahurin
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mention of pregnancy, Oral Sex, Scenery Porn, sex in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/aelins
Summary: On a cliff, one dark and stormy night, Lou decides she hasn't had enough of Reid, she will likely never have her fill of him.
Relationships: Louise le Blanc/Reid Diggory
Kudos: 21





	release

**Author's Note:**

> This has a slight plot to it, and is probably riddled with typos and whatnot. I haven't been writing much, but I wanted to get this done!

Reid’s hair blew in the wind. It wasn’t as orderly and neatly kept as it had been the day they were married. He sighed and breathed in the crisp, clean winter air. So much better than the dirty city air he was used to.

“Sweetheart,” Lou begins, and Reid sighed tiredly.

“I know we have to keep going,” Reid laments, “I haven’t had you to myself in too long though.”

Lou flushes, and toes a pebble near the ledge of the cliff, looking down.

“Did I just render you speechless?” Reid asks it’s not like Lou to say nothing.

“You have magic, you’re like me,” Lou says simply, and Reid shakes his head.

“I am not half the man you think I am.” Reid looks into the distance as if he was trying to see across the ocean.

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Lou says, with a subtle edge to her voice, “You’re ten times the man you make yourself out to be.”

They’re starting out at the ocean, the waves crashing down fiercely, two hundred feet below. “I am tired and unsure of our future,” Reid says, with eloquence she didn’t know he possessed.

“I want to have you to myself one more time before we have to give up our freedom,” Lou says. And she realizes that Reid probably brought her out to this cliff for that exact purpose. They’d been stuck in such close quarters with the blood witches and had no privacy. Lou loved him, and she didn’t want to lose sight of their love—and what it meant to her.

Reid had given up everything for her.

They both had given things up for each other, too much had to be sacrificed, and yet it was never enough.

There was no place their love would not follow them, much like the disaster they’d wrought on the _Dames Blanches_. Lou knew they might meet the end of their fate tomorrow, or the next day. It was too much to think of, that she would meet the gods only knowing the pleasure of Reid’s love once.

His bigger body wraps around hers and then they are kissing, the wind swirling around them, a few stray leaves caught on the wind that then settle in Lou’s hair.

She moans at the contact and hopes Reid understands that this is not something they can rush. His body is the opposite of her’s, tall where she is slight, and muscled where she’s lean. She loves every inch of him.

The wind settles and brings with it clouds of plain grey. She breaks the kiss and looks into his rich blue eyes. The color of the ocean below them, the color of freedom, and her dreams.

Reid knows no one can see them, these cliffs are deserted because of the blood witches, who keep them. Lou told him as much and when he slips a too big hand up her blouse she sighed contentedly and encouraged him with her breathy little pants.

Things progress leisurely, and Reid whispers in her ear, “I will not rush our last time.”

Lou’s voice is soft when she replies, “It won’t be our last time, love.”

Reid kisses her, probably to shush her. They stand there with the wind swirling, and the spray from the waves crashing below dampening Lou’s hair.

Reid lays her down on the soft grass, she knows what comes next, ever since their first time Lou had hoped she would get to see him like this again. Reid’s cheeks were flushed, the pupil of his eyes blown wide with desire.

“I want to try something,” Reid says, after breaking their kiss, his desire is clear to her. She had wanted him to take his time but this was drawing things out to the point of teasing. “Lay on your side.” He commands her, using a tone of voice that goes straight to her core. The apex of her thighs was slippery with need, she clenched her thighs hoping to get some godforsaken friction.

Lou knows what he’s asking, and she strips down, feeling the first drops of rain on her bare flesh. “Reid, I—“

“I know, don’t I always know what you need?” Reid says and runs a hand through her hair, lovingly. His shirt and pants seem to be there one minute and gone the next, but Lou isn’t complaining.

She’s aching for him, slick with need and anticipation. The first loving strokes of his tongue on her clit sets her blood on fire. She returns the favor with equal enthusiasm, making Reid’s significantly bigger body curl into her touch. She’s sucking him so good, giving as good as she gets. When she thinks her orgasm is beginning to build, she realizes—albeit belatedly— that Reid is in between her legs finger fucking her and eating her out all at once. She thinks now would be a good time to die happy. He cuts a figure, bent between her slim thighs, his tongue and fingers playing her like a violin. Her thighs begin to shake, and then the world goes black.

She wakes to being held in Reid’s arms, he’s kissing her hair, and pumping his cock in his hand.

“That was intense,” Lou sighs happily.

“I didn’t think I was capable of making you feel _that_ good,” Reid looks like an adonis cut from the stars. Lou loves, him, loves him, _loves him_.

“We’re not going to die,” Reid says, and pulls her on top of him, “Because I’m going to protect you with every drop of magic in my blood.”

She sinks onto him and sighs in pleasure. He’s so big, and he fills her to perfection, she swears under her breath before beginning to find a rhythm.

She is gorging herself on him, she loves him so much, and wherever this is leading they’ll go together, always together.

“Reid, I’m not going to last,” she says into his shoulder, where she’s currently hiding her flushed face.

“Me either.” Reid replies, a nearly pained edge to his voice, “You’re so fucking tight, oh sweetheart, I love you.”

She chokes on a sob of pleasure and pain. Pain that this man might not be a permanent fixture in her life. She has never loved someone so much in her entire life.

Her thighs begin to shake again, and she can’t believe it but she blacks out, briefly this time, and comes to with stars bursting behind her eyes, and Reid hovering above her, his come dripping down her thighs.

She wants to taste him, so she reaches between her thighs and dips her fingers into her core, and tastes where they’ve joined, in the way only lovers can.

“I hope you’re ready for making love in the rain,” Reid holds his hand out, and almost on queue, the rain comes down in buckets on their naked bodies.

They dance in the storm, just as they dance on the bodies of their enemies the following night, and every night after that.

Reid grows into his magic and Lou teaches him everything she can. They kill Lou’s mother after a long year, and Lou doesn’t mourn.

She has too much to be joyful for. Reid will be a father soon, she’s young but she knows this is what she wants.

They set fire to their pasts, and approach their future with reckless abandon.

**Author's Note:**

> hehehehehe


End file.
